The Guardians
by ColorTheSnowbreon
Summary: A group of adolescents discover their fantastic abilities and band together to against an entity's plot to destroy them and unleash the dark side to their world. Prequel as well as a sort of origin story of Xsociety, taking place approximately six years before its events. pokemon tf
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardians**

 **Arc: One**

 **Episode 1**

It was a cold autumn day when fifteen-year-old Ari looked outside the car window, looking over at the dark clouds that engulfed the bright blue sky above. He gave a soft sigh as his gray eyes wandered over towards his mother. She kept her eyes fixed on the highway as she bit her lip before peering over at her son, her Auburn hair swaying away from her face.

"You know; you don't have to be sitting in silence," she said with a small smile. "There's this new thing called talking, you should try it sometime."

"Sorry Mom," Ari gave a soft sigh. "I just don't see what is there to talk about."

"I know it's a little hard that we have to move away from the house, but we'll be living not too far from the beach and there's to offer over there."

"It's not the location that's bothering me Mom," Ari admitted. "It's more or less the reason. Don't get me wrong, I love my cousins. It's just…the funeral and…"

"And it might get awkward right? A child losing his parents isn't something anyone should face, especially if its eight of them. I know it's hard right now, it's hard on all of us. We're their only family left, and we're going to help them in their time of need."

"I guess so, might as well get used to living with all girls…I'm sure Color has gotten used to it by now."

"Just try to be like an older brother to them, even if Demi and Lonnie are the same age as you, just having someone there will help."

"I'll do my best Mom," Ari responded as he gazed back at the road.

He noticed a giant sign on his right with a message in big bold letters: **Welcome to Vista Beach**

"Welcome to our new home."

It didn't take long for the car to arrive at the home that was once owned by Ari's aunt and uncle. The two story beige house towered in front of them, the living room window glowing with light inside. Flowers of vibrant colors were around the front porch and wooden wind chimes sang quietly in the low wind. Ari looked over to the right, finding the old tire swing he and his cousins would play on when he came to visit. By watching it swing slowly from side to side, Ari can see a tiny figure slowly crawling out of the hole.

"Ari! Aunt Mari!"

Ari quickly faced in front of him, finding a fifteen-year-old girl with chestnut brown hair walking down the steps of the porch.

"Hello Demi," Ari's mother smiled as she got out of the car. "How's everyone?"

"Color is still up in his room," Demi sighed. "Lonnie just went out to see some friends, Alexa is in the back, Ally is helping me watch Sammy and Ashi…I'm not so sure where Celia went."

"I'm right behind you."

They peered over behind Demi where was the voice was coming from, finding an eleven-year-old girl standing there. She had big brown eyes with a tint of a light pink and long, black licorice hair that was gathered and rested on her right shoulder. She has a similar resemblance to Ari's only male cousin, his twin sister.

"Where the heck did you come from?" Demi gasped.

"The house…." She answered slowly.

"It shouldn't be a surprise to you Demi," Ari gave an award smile, "this one is part cat, remember? She's the best hider in hide and seek back in the day."

Celia began to blush at the remark and gave a soft smile.

"Why don't the girls and I start bringing the stuff inside while you go check in Color?" Mari suggested as she gave her son a pat. "Maybe looking at his cousin might bring him out of his room."

"I'll see what I can do," Ari spoke as he began to head inside.

As he made his way up the attic, Ari could hear the yipping and shuffling of another creature coming from beyond the door. He slowly approached toward it with caution before calling out to his cousin.

"Color? Are you there? What's that noise?"

"Go away…."

"Dude, I'm not playing…. I'm going in."

Firmly grasping the brass doorknob, Ari slowly opened the door. His eyes looked at the eleven-year-old boy that was staring out the bay window. His midnight black messy hair was covered by a gray beanie and his fingers were rubbing against a blue and white scarf that laid on his lap. He watched the outside world silently as if he was searching for a speck of light in a sea of darkness.

"Color?"

The boy turned his head, his dark brown eyes with a tint of neon blue giving off a cold stare.

"What?"

"Well that's a nice way of saying hello I guess."

"What do you want?" Color questioned as he looked back at the window.

"Well, I wanted to see how you are. Demi says you haven't been out of the room."

Ari slowly approached Color before patting his back slowly.

"I'm fine, okay. Just leave me alone…"

"I'll take your word it, you don't need to get snappy at me," Ari sighed.

The room grew silent again, letting the awkward tension fill between the two boys. After a few seconds, Color turned his body towards his older cousin, eyeing his cousin and then his bed every twenty or so.

"So you and Aunt Mari are going to be staying with us for a while?"

"Until hell freezes over," Ari grinned.

"That's good to hear," Color gave a soft sigh.

"I should probably go back to help bringing stuff off the car. Want to come down and help out?"

"I'll go down in a bit, let me grab my shoes," Color responded as he glanced over at the bed.

"Sure buddy," Ari smiled as he headed out, "Aunt Mari will be ecstatic to see you."

Color began to slowly reach for the shoe while watching his cousin leave the room. Once he heard the door close, Color raced towards the bed and quickly pulled out the covers. In the sea of black, a pair of green eyes appeared, looking straight at him.

"That was close," Color sighed in relief, "he almost spotted you."

The creature chirped as it slowly crawled out of the shadows, revealing to be a storm gray colored eevee. It glanced up at the boy once more as its bushy tail wagged and began to lick his knee. Color raised a brow as he picked the small fox up from the ground.

"I know you want to be in here Silver, but I can't have you in here," Color spoke sadly as he stroked the eevee's head, "at least not for now since Ari is here. For now, just stay in the bed I made in the treehouse okay?"

Silver folded his ears and whined softly.

"I know it sucks, but if you're good I'll bring you some cookies. Deal?"

"Eev! Eev!"

Color then opened the bay window and watched his little fox friend hopping onto the windowsill. He gave Silver one last smile before the fox swiftly jumped onto the tree branches and lingered up into the tree house not too high from Color.

"Color are you coming?"

"Hold on just a sec!" Color yelled back as be grabbed his sites and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardians**

 **Arc: One**

 **Episode: 2**

Moonlight shined on the Rain-Gomez household as they gathered together for the evening meal: steamed vegetables mixed with beef with a hint of soy sauce. Ari looked up from his plate and glanced at his cousins who were each sitting next to their own twin. It seemed pretty funny to him, the idea how the family of almost all identical twins would rarely mismatch with each other. Another thing that came into his mind was their behaviors in general. Although all, with the exception of Color and Celia, are almost if not perfectly identical from each other; each pair are on the opposite sides of the spectrum in their relationship.

Demi and Lonnie are considered to be the twins that are the most "different " from each other. Demi, a bright young lady with aspirations to become involved in field of medicine, is always kind and tends to focus in school whereas Lonnie, one of the most popular girls in her school, focuses more on her social image and according to her younger brother, "the cold hearted, self-centered demon" (which tends to lead the two to fight on a regular basis). Thirteen year olds Alexa and Ally also show great differences from each other: Alex being the serious, tomboy athlete and Ally serving the spontaneous "girly-girl" who loves decorating.

"Auntie Mari," the youngest, Ashira or Ashi for short, spoke out. "How long are you gonna stay with us?"

"Actually sweetie, Ari and I will be staying here with all of you for a very long time," Aunt Mari responded.

"Are you for real?" Sammy, Ashi's twin, gasped with a wide smile on her face.

"M'hm."

"So how will….all of us be arranged?" Alexa asked with her brow raised.

"Well since Ari and Color will be sharing the attic, I believe its best for Celia to move with Lonnie and Demi since they have the biggest room…"

"Whoah, whoah, what?" Lonnie interrupted with great frustration in her voice. "Why do we have to have a little kid in our room?!"

"Lonnie, " Demi tried to calm her, "It's not really a big-"

"It _is_ a big deal! It's bad enough that I'm fifteen and still share a room with Demi, but now having my kid sister in my personal space? That's totally not fair!"

Both Color and Ari peer over at Celia's blushing red face of embarrassment with a hint of shame.

"I-if it makes you feel better, I can move in with Ashi and Sammy," Celia spoke softly, keeping her eyes fixed to her plate. "So you can still have your space."

"Actually Mom, Celia can stay with me and Color," Ari suggested with an awkward smile. "I'm sure there's plenty of space for the three of us in the attic."

"Speaking of Color, what are you doing with your food?" Aunt Mari asked him as he tried to slip half of it in his napkin.

"Saving it," he softly replied.

"Why would you save it now if you can just finish it off?" Alexa questioned.

"I get hungry at night. Can I please be excused?"

"Sure….I suppose," Mari responded with an odd look on her face as she watched him leave.

"That boy just keeps getting weirder," Lonnie huffed as she continued to eat her food.

"But you got to understand that he was there when it happened," Demi reminded them with a low voice.

"So was Celia, but you don't really see a change with her attitude."

Celia face flushed in a shade a red before she got up and ran off into the hallway.

"Thanks a lot Lonnie for you help," Demi sighed in frustration. "Ill go check on her."

"I'll check on Color," Ari said as he got up.

As both teens go on to the check the two children, Mari gave a soft sigh before mumbling softly to herself.

"Well that went better than what I expected."

"Color are you okay in there?" Ari asked out loud as he knocked on the door.

"Dang it Silver! Where the heck are you?"

"Color? Who's Silver? I'm coming in!"

Ari quickly opened the door, finding the entire room in a complete mess with his cousin peering into the closet.

"Come on Silver don't play games with me!"

"Color what are you doing?" Ari asked sternly.

"What does it look like I'm doing you dolt!" he scowled. "Now get out of my room."

"First of all Color, this is my room too. Second, I'm not leaving without an explanation."

Color gave a low grumble before appearing out from the closet, with a scarf in hand.

"Fine. I'm…looking for a friend," Color confessed. "His name is Silver and he's…an eevee. He usually stays in here, but I moved him to the treehouse since you're moving in. I was heading to the bay window so I could leave my leftovers here for him….but….it looks like someone was in here."

"Wait, you didn't make this mess?" Ari questioned.

"Why on earth would I knock furniture over?"

Color glanced out the window once more and then slipped the white scarf on him.

"I have to go find him."

"You're not going anywhere," Ari told him and blocked the door. "It's late and I'm pretty sure your aunt won't approve, especially since she's a cop…"

"Silver never leaves the house unless he's with me," Color pointed out. "I have to go find him, he could be in trouble."

"Were you even listening? Mom won't let you go-"

"You don't have to tell me twice," he responded bitterly, "but you can't expect me to just stand here if there's a friend in trouble."

After a loud groan, Ari locked the door and walked towards the window.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Making they won't notice that we're gone," Ari sighed as he opened the window.

"You mean?"

"We're going to find us an eevee."

The two boys felt the cold autumn breeze as they rode their bicycles into the night. Although it was about eight at night, the streets of Vista Beach were silent and bare with the exception of the night creatures lingering at night. Ari and Color glanced on opposite sides of the road, hoping to find their little fluffy friend.

"Silver!" Color called out. "Where are you!?"

They soon stopped at an intersection, staring at all four corners.

"Color," Ari panted, "we pretty much covered a good chunk of the town. I don't think he's anywhere."

"There's only one spot left we haven't checked," Color pointed out as he looked towards his left. "That construction place where they're building the new houses. It's not too far from here."

"We are not going in there," Ari denied. "Don't you remember? Your aunt, _my mother_ , is the new sheriff here. If we get caught, not only we won't find Silver, but I'm pretty sure we're not going to be able to see the sunshine for a very, very long time. "

"I don't care! I'm going!" Color shouted as he pedaled down the road on the left.

"Color! Goddammit!"

As Ari began to pedal, he noticed a shadowy figure standing next to the stop sign at the corner farthest from him; observing him. The mysterious being seemed to be the size and shape of a child, however there was multiple tail like limbs on its back and two triangles resting on his head. Ari stopped and stared at him, silent and ready to defend himself if possible. He then glanced down the road to watch his younger cousin before glancing back, finding the figure gone.

"Ari! Are you coming or not?!"

"Hold up Color!" He cried out as he pedaled away from the scene, unaware that the figure was still there watching them.

The two eventually arrived at the dark, empty construction site where the strong smell of iron and mist filled the air. As they two slowly wandered, the ground rumbled in a soft, hushed manner. Color scanned the area as fast as he could and began to open his until his cousin pulled him aside.

"Someone's here. Keep your voice down, alright?"

"You know this isn't the first time I wandered off in my own," Color frowned. "I know what I'm doing."

"Well I'm here so what I say goes."

"Just because you're older, doesn't mean you have the right to-"

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard. Ari and Color quickly turned their heads to the direction of the cry, finding a small fox running towards them.

"Silver!" Color yelled as he ran towards the fox and hugged him. "Why did you leave? Don't do that again you hear?"

Ari then noticed the rumbling growing louder, each shock wave sent cold chills to his spine.

"Color. Get back over here.."

Color stroked the little fox's back as he turned to face Ari.

"Calm down, I'm coming…"

Suddenly, a loud roar filled the air as the earth's vibrations grew more and more violent. The boys covered their ears as their knees trembled like gelatin and their stomach churning from the chilling disruption. Ari glanced back over at his cousin and noticed a mysterious dragon like creature swooping towards Color at tremendous speeds.

"What the!"

Color turned his head, breathless and paralyzed, and clenched Silver tight.

"Color!"


End file.
